Jealousy
by BenoightLangson
Summary: Olivia is jealous when she finds out Hank has a girlfriend. She also tells him a secret about their previous relationship. Takes place during the upcoming season. Please note that this story starts out as Tuckson but becomes Benoight.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For those of you that read my stories 'I'm Here For You' and Townhouse Incident – The Crossover', I will resume with those shortly. I am working on Chapter 13 of 'I'm Here For You' right now but I had to deal with the idea for this story. Once that chapter gets posted, I will work on 'Townhouse Incident' again. I only own my own characters.**

Hank was sitting at his desk working on paperwork. He caught a glimpse of the picture of him and his girlfriend, Lorraine. She was a friend of Trudy's and Trudy decided that he needed some happiness in his life. He agreed. He had thought about moving on almost 2 years ago. He had developed feelings for Olivia Benson and vice versa and they had acted on their feelings but things between them were tense. He thought she had respected him enough to talk to him but the last time they had worked together, in search for Yates, she was cold and distant. Every time he said something sincere, she'd give him that phony smile of hers she knew he hated. Trudy had introduced him to Lorraine not too long after Justin's death. Erin liked her and so did Olive. Daniel took to her pretty quickly as well but most importantly, Hank liked her. She was someone he could see every day and his past didn't bother her. Like him, she was widowed and her only son had been killed in Afghanistan, much like he feared would have happened with Justin. She also had grandchildren that were growing up without their dad. Hank thought about calling Lorraine to meet him for lunch but decided against it. The squad was gone when he saw a familiar face come into the bullpen and approach his door.

"Hey, stranger."

"Lieutenant."

"Lieutenant? I thought we were at least friends."

"Well, you were pretty cold and distant the last time you were here. You gave me that phony smile of yours, which you know I hate. I gave up on trying to even keep a friendship with you because obviously you don't respect me enough."

"I respect you."

"Oh yeah. When I asked you to talk to me the last time, you wouldn't. How is that respecting me? After everything that happened between us. How many times did that happen? At least 3 that I remember. I really thought I meant something to you. Oh, and by the way, I know about your trip to Paris with your boyfriend or whatever he is."

"I figured Erin would have told you and I'm fine with that."

"So, is he the reason why you treated me like dirt the last time you were here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Cut the crap, Benson. You could have told me you were with someone."

"My personal life is none of your business."

"Oh, so I was just someone for you to screw, is that it?"

"Isn't that all you wanted?"

"Really? Are you that dense? For crying out loud, Benson, I told you I loved you. Wasn't that enough for you? Apparently not. I'm not a mind reader. All you wanted out of what we had was sex. I know I never meant anything to you. I get it. I'm not an idiot."

"That's not true and you know it."

"Then why didn't you return any of my phone calls or text messages between the last time we slept together after Yates' trial and the last time we worked together 10 months later? And don't use Noah as an excuse. I get you have a kid but that doesn't justify you completely avoiding me for 10 months. You knew damn well that I wanted to make this work between us."

Olivia got a text, so she pulled her phone out of her pocket to read it. Hank got up and grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"I'm not going to have you in my office texting your boyfriend. You can have it back when you leave."

"Give me my phone. Now!"

"No."

Hank put it in the drawer of his desk and locked it.

"You're an ass!"

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment. Give me my damn phone."

"If you don't stop bitching about your damn phone, I'll put you in the Cage."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

"You're really starting to piss me off, Sergeant."

"Good. It serves you right. I've been pissed at you for over a year and a half but it's mostly been in the last 9 months. Olinsky said he left you a message to tell you about Justin. Did I hear from you? No."

"I didn't contact you or anyone else until I ran into Erin and Jay in Paris. I've been going through a lot myself in the last 6 months. My Sergeant was shot and killed when we went to a domestic to remove the wife and kids from the home. He was the son of my boss and I have felt nothing but guilt ever since because I blame myself for what happened."

"Hey, I get it. I'm just the guy in Chicago whose heart was broken because the woman he thought he loved can't be bothered to love him back. It's bad enough that you never told me about your relationship but someone from IAB? Are you really that desperate?"

Hank took her phone out of the drawer and handed it to her.

"Whatever that was between us never happened and as far as I'm concerned, it meant nothing."

Hank grabbed his jacket and left. He called Lorraine on the way to see if she wanted to have lunch. As soon as Hank left, Olivia broke down and cried. She called Ed before she left the District and told him everything. She then picked him and Noah up at the hotel and they went to have lunch at Portillo's, which is the same place Hank and Lorraine had gone to. When they arrived, they looked to see what they wanted and then Olivia took Noah to find a table, while Ed went to order the food. The table she found was by Hank's by his back was to her, so she didn't know it was him.

"Mommy, you ok?"

"I'll be fine. Thank you, Sweetie."

Ed came over with the food.

"Liv, you need to stop blaming him for what happened. You know he's right. Also, he has a right to know about the other thing."

"I know. Why are you always right?"

"It's just how I am. It's a gift."

"Don't be an ass!"

"That's not the first time I've heard that. This is good."

"What do you think, Noah?"

"Yummy!"

"You better plan on talking to Voight before we leave."

"Ok."

"If you don't tell him, I will."

"I'll tell him. I'll text him right now to see if it's ok for us to talk."

Olivia sent Hank a text. He replied back that it was fine, not realizing they were a table apart."

"Mommy, I have to go."

"Do you want me to take you or do you want Ed to take you?"

"Ed."

"Ok."

"Alright, Buddy, let's go."

Ed took Noah's hand and took him to the washroom. Lorraine had gone to the washroom as well. Hank got up to throw the trash away and noticed Olivia.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey."

"Do you have time now?"

"It's kind of noisy in here."

"You're right. It is. I apologize for the way I acted earlier. What happened between us meant everything to me."

"Me too."

"Can you meet me at the District again after you're done here?"

"Yeah. That's fine. The rest of them won't be there?"

"Hopefully not."

Ed, Noah and Lorraine came back at the same time.

"You must be Hank. I'm Ed Tucker."

"Yep. I'm Hank. This is Lorraine Doyle. Lorraine, this is Olivia Benson."

"It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"It's nice meeting you too. This is Noah."

"Hey, Noah."

"Hi."

"We need to get going. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Ok."

Hank got their jackets and after he helped Lorraine with hers and he put his own on, he took her hand and they left.

"Seriously? When was he planning to tell me he was seeing someone?"

"Are you even listening to yourself? Were you actually the one who told him about us or was that Detective Lindsay?"

"Detective Lindsay."

"Then what's your problem?"

"He's not supposed to be with anyone else. He promised me."

"What do you mean he promised you?"

"The last time we were together, he told me he loved me and said there will never be anyone but me in his life."

"And? Did you tell him you loved him back?"

"Not in so many words but it was implied. If I meant anything to him, he should have told me."

"You two aren't in a relationship. If you were, that would be different. Do you want me to come with you when you talk to him?"

"No. This is something I need to do on my own."

"Ok. I will if you want me to."

"I'll be fine."

They finished eating and then Olivia drove Ed and Noah back to the hotel. Hank had texted her to see if she could meet him at the house instead. She agreed and headed to his house.

 **What secret has Olivia been hiding from Hank? What will happen when they are alone in his house?**

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own my own characters.**

Olivia arrived at Hank's house, got out of the car and went to ring the doorbell. Hank opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Olivia went inside and they went into the living room after Hank took her jacket. They both sat on the sofa at opposite ends.

"When were you planning to tell me about your lady friend?"

"My personal life is none of your business."

"You promised that no one other than me would ever be in your life."

"What did you expect me to do? Wait around until you could make up your mind?"

"I'm just so confused about everything. I know I still love you. That hasn't changed in a year and a half. I miss being in your arms."

"You're with Tucker."

"You're with Lorraine."

"I haven't slept with her yet. She knows I'm still in love with you and probably always will be. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"After we had been together, I found out that I was pregnant. I couldn't have been happier. I wanted to wait until I was in the 2nd trimester before I told you."

"You never told me though."

"Yeah, I lost the baby. I had really hoped I could have carried it full-term because I wanted a baby so bad. I know I have Noah but having one that would have been a part of both of us would have made me so happy. I know I should have told you then but I couldn't."

Olivia had tears in her eyes and Hank had a stunned look on his face.

"We should have mourned our loss together. I am so sorry, Hank. Please don't hate me anymore that you already do."

"I don't hate you. Come here."

Olivia moved closer to Hank and then he put his arms around her.

"Hank."

"Yeah."

"This feels so right."

"I've missed holding you."

"I've missed it too."

Olivia put her arms around Hank and looked up at him. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed. Olivia got up and reached for Hank's hand. He got up and they headed upstairs to the bedroom. They got undressed, got on the bed and made passionate love. Afterwards Hank had his arms around her and she had her head on his chest.

"I love you, Hank Voight."

"I love you, Olivia Benson."

"I've missed this."

"Me too. I'm sure this still doesn't mean we can go back to there being an us though."

"I want to. I feel so happy when I'm with you."

"Do you love Tucker?"

"Yes but he doesn't make me feel the way you do. If I was truly in love with him, I wouldn't have let this happen."

"How long are you here?"

"Through the weekend."

"Good."

Hank kissed her again and they he started kissing her neck.

"What does Lorraine do?"

"She's an ER doctor at Northwestern."

Olivia started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Why would a doctor want to date you? Does she know you?"

"She accepts me for who I am."

"I do too."

"Sometimes you do."

They start kissing and were about to make love again when the doorbell rang.

"Don't move."

Hank kissed Olivia, got up, put his clothes on and went downstairs to answer the door. It was Lorraine.

"Lorraine."

"Hey. Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure."

Hank let Lorraine in and then they sat down in the living room. In his hurry to get dressed, Hank didn't notice that his shirt was buttoned wrong and not tucked in right.

"She's here, isn't she?"

"What? Who?"

"Olivia."

"Uh, kind of."

"Just kind of? Your shirt is buttoned wrong and not tucked in right. You also have lipstick on your lips. You slept with her, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"You won't sleep with me but the moment you see her, you two jump into bed."

"You knew I still had feelings for her."

"If you want to be in a relationship with me, you have to end things with her."

"You know I can't just do that."

"Isn't she here with her boyfriend or husband and son?"

"He's her boyfriend."

"Technically, she's taken and so are you. You need to make a choice, either me or her because I am ready to go to the next step in our relationship but I need you to be 100% committed to us. I am giving you until I get off of work in the morning to give me your answer. I am hoping you choose wisely."

Lorraine left and then Hank went back up to the bedroom.

"Do you want me to go?"

"Nope. Were you eavesdropping?"

"Maybe. Are you 100% committed to your relationship with her?"

"Hell no. I like her but I don't love her. There's a difference."

"You love me, right?"

"I tolerate you."

"Hey!"

Hank got dressed and got back into bed with Olivia.

"I have a problem."

"What now?"

"Guess who asked me to marry him?"

"Did you say yes?"

"Do you see a ring on my left hand? That was a dumb question."

"Technically, you could have taken it off."

"I said no. He's asked me several times already."

"If you want to marry him, don't let me stop you."

"I don't want to marry him. I don't want to marry the wrong man."

They started kissing and then they made love again before Olivia went back to her hotel and Hank went back to work. When Olivia got back to her room, she opened the door and went in.

"Hello."

"Hey. How'd your talk go?"

"It went fine."

"I take it you got the closure you needed, so now we can move on with our lives together?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I love him, Ed. I always have and I always will. I care about you but you're not the person I see myself with long-term."

"I see. Isn't he with someone?"

"It's not serious."

"I thought we were."

"Maybe you thought it was."

"I don't want to break up. I'm happy with the way things are and I want to marry you."

"I slept with him."

"A year and a half ago. I know about it already."

"Not then. Today. If I was truly in love with you, I wouldn't have let it happen."

"Did you think about your son before you jumped into bed with that guy?"

"I'm always thinking about my son."

"He is going to be devastated if we break up."

"I'll deal with my son. He did meet Hank a year and a half ago but he wouldn't remember it."

"Oh, well then I guess that makes it better."

"I expected this from you. You knew I still loved him when you and I got together which is why I was hesitant at first. He and I almost had a baby together, so how can I not still feel something for him?"

"You cheated on me, Liv."

"I am well aware of what I did. I know I should feel guilty about it but I don't. I love you but not the way I love him. It's been that way from the beginning."

"What can he give you that I can't? He's a Sergeant, I'm a Captain."

"This has nothing to do with rank."

"Then what is it? Is he better in bed than me? Is that it?"

"I'm not answering that."

"I think you just did."

"My heart and my head are telling me two completely different things. My head is telling me to be practical and stay with you because we're in the same city, while my heart is telling me I should be with Hank because that's where my heart has always been. I have to listen to my heart. If I don't, I'm going to be living with the 'what ifs' for the rest of my life."

"Fine. Do what you want."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't really think you are. If you were, you would have thought about me feelings and not just your own."

"I hope we can still be friends."

"I'll think about it."

Ed packed his stuff, called a cab and headed to the airport. In the meantime, Noah had woken up, so Olivia tried explaining things to him the best she could. She took him to the car and drove over to the District.

"Twice in one day, Lieutenant?"

"Yep."

Trudy let her in and she and Noah went upstairs.

"Hey, Lieutenant."

"Hey."

"Hank's in with Commander Crowley."

"Actually, I need to talk to her."

"How's Captain Tucker?"

"I just broke up with him."

"If it's because of Hank, he's in a relationship."

"He and I talked."

"You told him about the thing from last year?"

"Yeah. We're closer than we've ever been."

"So, you two actually slept together?"

"Yep."

"Is this for real this time?"

"As far as I'm concerned, it is."

"I thought I liked Lorraine but she is very possessive of him."

"She came over to the house and told him that she is ready to go to the next step in their relationship but needs him to be 100% committed to them."

"I don't think he's ever been completely committed to her. What did he say?"

"I asked him if he was 100% committed to their relationship and his answer was 'hell no''."

"That sounds like him."

"After she left, he got back into bed with me."

"He is committed to you and not her."

"She said she is giving him until she gets off from her next shift to give her his answer. She hopes he chooses wisely."

"If he's smart, he'll choose you."

"I want to talk to Commander Crowley about transferring here."

"Hank has cut down on being at scenes considerably since Justin died."

"Can you watch Noah for me?"

"Sure."

Olivia went to knock on Hank's door.

"Come on in."

"What can we do for you, Lieutenant?"

"I wanted to inquire about transferring here to Chicago."

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This might be the last chapter of this story. I haven't decided yet. I only own my own characters.**

"Olivia, you're not serious."

"I am."

"We need to talk about this."

"It's my decision. I did my part."

"Lieutenant, if you want me to start the paperwork, I can start the paperwork. Sergeant Voight has significantly cut down on being in the field in the last 6 months."

"I still like being out in the field."

"You're absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"I'll start the paperwork then."

"Thank you."

Commander Crowley left and went back to her office. Hank shut the door and adjusted the blinds.

"Benson, what are you doing?"

"I'm in this relationship 100% and we need to be in the same city."

"Did you break up with Tucker?"

"Yep. He's probably on his way back to New York."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. The only thing I really haven't thought about is what I am going to do with my son if I move here."

"We'll figure something out."

"I asked him if he remembered you and he said he did. I never know about him sometimes. Erin knows about us."

"Good."

"She said she thought she liked Lorraine but she thinks she can be too possessive of you."

"That's for sure."

Hank kissed Olivia and then they went to join everyone else. Lorraine had come up the stairs.

"I have a job interview. They already made me an offer, so the interview is just a formality. I'm on my way to the airport now, so you have until I come back to make your decision."

"I already made it. I choose Olivia."

"Somehow I knew you'd do that."

"I already knew before you showed up at my house that it was going to be Olivia. It has always been here."

"The two of you managed to destroy two relationships in a matter of hours."

"When were you planning to tell me about this job interview?"

"I just did."

"Where is this?"

"New York. I wanted you to go with me."

"You do know Olivia is in New York, right? The only person I would move to New York for is her."

"I thought you were going to be different but I was wrong. I need someone who will support me and be there for me but most importantly, won't cheat on me. You two belong together."

"You're right. We do."

Olivia wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"He just recently became single and he lives in New York. Give him a call."

"You're a real bitch, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

"That guy you dumped for him deserves better. Hank's an ass."

"Ed is more of an ass."

"I doubt that."

Trudy came back upstairs

"Dr. Doyle, I introduced you to Hank because I thought you'd be good for him but you have been nothing but a bitch to him. I even told you that he wasn't completely over his last relationship. You seemed to be fine with that."

"Until he cheated on me."

"To that, all I can say is good for him. You wanted to move him to New York, which would have actually put him closer to the woman he truly loves, the only woman he has loved since his wife's death."

"Is it my fault that he never gave me a chance?"

"You obviously didn't make much of an effort either."

"What does she have that I don't?"

"My heart."

"As his 'daughter', I'd rather he be with someone who makes him happy."

"I really hope you two are miserable."

"As long as I am with the woman I love, I will always be happy."

Lorraine left and headed to the airport.

"So, are you going to be our new boss?"

"If that's where they put me, then I'm fine with that. I need to figure out what I will be doing with the Noah though. I can't ask his nanny to come with me. I doubt she would anyway."

Erin's phone rang. It was the front desk. After she hung up, she went down to get their guests. She came up with Fin, Rollins, Jesse, Carisi and Barba.

"Liv, how the hell are ya?"

"Fin, you knew I was going to be in Chicago. All of you are here?"

"Yep. Wait, where's Tucker?"

"Probably on his way back to New York. We broke up."

"Pay up, Rollins. You too, Carisi."

"Betting money on my love life, are you, Fin?"

"Damn straight. Barba said less than 6 months and I said you two would be history before a year. These two said over a year."

"At least someone has confidence in me."

"How long until she has a new man in her life?"

"Since I'm the only other person with a brain in this squad besides Liv, I say no new man. She'll get back with Sergeant Voight and marry him."

"Liv's not the marrying kind though but I can see her with Voight again."

"Carisi?"

"I was going to put my money on Barba."

"Why me?"

"It's obvious you have had feelings for her in the past."

"I admit that I was disappointed when I found out she was with Tucker but she's a good friend and colleague. Nothing more."

"Seriously? I would have guessed you were in love with her."

"Not at all. I care deeply for her and knew she could do better than Tucker."

"Carisi, you're an idiot!"

"Why am I an idiot?"

"Because you are. I don't have to have a reason."

"They're children. They're worse than Noah."

"I'm good, Mommy."

"Yes, I know you are."

"So, Liv, when are you and Voight getting back together?"

"None of your damn business."

Olivia went into Hank's office and sat down on the sofa. He followed her in there and shut the door.

"They're driving me nuts. This is all a big joke to Fin."

Hank kissed Olivia and then there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah, come in."

The door opened and Commander Crowley came in.

"Lieutenant, I need you to sign this and then I need the info for the contact person with the NYPD."

Olivia signed the papers and gave Commander Crowley the contact person with the NYPD. Commander Crowley left and then Noah came in. He crawled up on Hank's lap.

"You ok, Buddy?"

"Ed didn't say goodbye."

"I know. That's my fault. I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad at you."

"You're mad at him?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to move to Chicago?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Mommy put in for a transfer, so I hope it does through. You know what?"

"What?"

"Hank has a grandson named Daniel. He's how old?"

"18 months. He was a year old when Justin died."

"I do feel bad about not being around or at least calling you back when all that happened. I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yes. I love you too."

They started kissing and then Noah looked and realized they were being watched.

"Mommy, Uncle Fin."

"Uh huh."

"Hey! What are you two doin'? Wait, are you two back together?"

"Yes, we are."

"Does he know about that thing from last year that you neglected to tell him?"

"Yes."

"When did you come to your senses?"

"When I went over to Hank's to tell him about the baby. We ended up in bed together and I knew that I missed that closeness between us. We had gotten into an argument earlier. I haven't been happy for a while. I just couldn't admit it to myself. Tucker actually proposed to me on several occasions. I said no obviously. I just didn't love him the same way I love Hank. It's just been a hell of a year for me and sometimes I wished I was dead. My only reason for living is my son. I know Chief Dodds pretty much blames me for Mike's death."

"You know what, Liv, Chief Dodds is an ass. Always has been. As far as I'm concerned, Tucker is and always will be an ass. I don't care how much he's 'changed'."

"I need to tell you something but I should tell the 3 of you and Barba together."

"Rollins, Carisi, Barba, come in here."

Amanda, Carisi and Rafael came into Hank's office.

"Liv has something she needs to tell us."

"First of all, Hank and I are officially together. I also put in for a transfer."

"What? Where?"

"To Chicago. I want this relationship to work, so I want us to be in the same city. It's not official yet but I wanted you to hear it from me and not through the grapevine."

"We do appreciate that. Congratulations, Liv."

"Thanks."

All 4 of them hugged Olivia.

"So, are you two gettin' married or what?"

"Geez, Fin, give them time. They obviously just got together. She did come here with Tucker."

"I plan on asking her when the time is right."

"I'll be waiting."

Hank kissed Olivia. During the next few days, Hank, Olivia and Noah spent time together as a family. Olivia was glad Noah took to Hank so quickly. She and Hank became closer as well. By the time everyone left for New York, Hank and Olivia were even more sure they made the right decision by ending the relationships they were in, so they could finally be together.

 **Thank you to everyone for the favorites and follows. Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. I only own my own characters.**

After several weeks, Hank had gone to New York to bring Olivia and Noah back to Chicago with him. He brought his squad with him as well. Tucker had kept his distance from SVU, which they were fine with. Hank and the squad arrived at SVU and went up.

"Look who's here."

"Hello."

"Wow! Look at how much room they have. I say we all move here and become one big squad."

"That would be awesome!"

"I'm not leaving Chicago."

Olivia had her door partially closed, so Hank knocked before he went in.

"Come in."

Hank opened the door and walked in.

"Sergeant."

"Lieutenant."

"Close the door."

Hank closed the door, locked it and shut the blinds.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I'm glad you're here."

"I am too."

"I'm REALLY glad you're here. I need you to make love to me right now!"

"Wouldn't we be better off somewhere more private?"

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

Olivia started kissing Hank and then she started to unbutton Hank's shirt as he started to undo hers. She went over to the sofa and Hank joined her. They continued kissing, undressed each other and then they made love. They ended up on the floor, so that's where they stayed as they held each other.

"Hank, let's get married."

"When?"

"Now. I want to be your wife more than anything."

"Everyone is here."

"Just you, me, Erin and Noah. Oh and Rollins too."

"Everyone else's feelings will be hurt."

"I know."

Hank reached over to the back of the chair where he put his leather jacket and pulled a box out of the pocket.

"Hank, is that what I think it is?"

"Open it and find out."

Olivia opened the box.

"Marry me, Olivia."

"Yes! I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Hank put the ring on Olivia's finger and then they started kissing again. They made love again and then they got dressed.

"Do you think they know what we did?"

"Oh, more than likely. They're all Detectives and you're not quiet."

"No, I'm not. Obviously, you're doing something right."

"Don't we need to get a marriage license?"

"I already did."

"You're a sneaky one."

"Yep. Noah knows that I want all of us to be a family and he wants a daddy so much."

"That's what I want too. I'm surprised he didn't consider Tucker to be his daddy."

"They got along pretty well but Ed could be pretty impatient with him sometimes. I don't need that for my son. All Noah has talked about in the last several weeks is you. I know how you are sometimes but family has always been most important to you."

"Family is everything to me."

"I know I handled our relationship poorly before but believe it or not, this is what I wanted from the beginning. I don't want to lose you again."

"I don't want to lose you either."

They kissed again and then Hank put his jacket on and Olivia put her coat on. She peeked out of the blinds to see if everyone was busy and the only two people she saw were Erin and Amanda. She opened the door and they walked out hand in hand.

"So?"

"We're doing this today. Where are they boys?"

"They got hungry, so we sent them to lunch."

"Good. We can go get Noah and Jesse and get what we need to get separately before we meet back at my apartment."

"Ok."

"Liv, thanks for including me in this."

"You're welcome. Erin, did you know Hank had a ring?"

"I did. I helped him pick it out."

Erin and Amanda got their coats and then they all went to Olivia's apartment to get the kids. Amanda had dropped Jesse off with Lucy that morning, since something came up with the sitter. Once they got the kids and Lucy, they grabbed lunch before Hank took Noah to get something to wear and the rings and the girls went to get something to wear as well. They met back at Olivia's apartment and got ready. When they were ready, they headed to the Courthouse, so Hank and Olivia could get married. Afterwards, they went to see if Judge Linden was available, so Hank could adopt Noah but she wasn't there. Olivia left her a message to call her as soon as she could and what she wanted. Hank and Olivia didn't know that everyone else knew about them getting married and they were planning a surprise reception/going away party at one of Olivia's favorite restaurants. Amanda, Lucy and Erin took the kids, so Hank and Olivia could have some time alone before they would meet up with them for dinner. They went back to Olivia's apartment. Hank started kissing Olivia as they opened the door. He picked her up and carried her over the threshold and went straight to the bedroom. They undressed each other, got on the bed and made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms around her and she had her head on his chest.

"I can't believe we are husband and wife."

"I didn't think it was going to happen that fast."

"Do you regret marrying me?"

"Of course not. I just want us to be a family."

"That's all I want too. Will we be able to work together?"

"I think so as long as we can keep our home life at home and our professional relationship at work. I'll be sleeping with my boss now."

"And don't you forget it! Where will I be?"

"You can have the office."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"I'm sure."

"I don't want to move you out of your space."

"For you, I'll move. I will do anything for you. You should know that by now. It's my job to make you happy."

"I am so happy right now."

"Me too."

They kissed and made love again and then they got up and got dressed to meet Erin, Amanda, Lucy and the kids for dinner. On the way to the restaurant, they ran into Ed and Lorraine."

"Hello."

"Hey."

"How's Noah?"

"He's doing great. He's getting really excited about the move."

"You're moving?"

"Yes, to Chicago."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Hank, you don't waste any time, do you?"

"Nope but apparently you don't either."

"No, actually I don't."

"Good luck with her, Sergeant. You'll need it."

"You know what, go to hell, Ed. You're just jealous that I chose him over you and you hate the fact that I'm happy."

"You're the one that messed up our relationship."

"Everything is ALWAYS my fault. You NEVER do anything wrong. That's a bunch of crap. The only mistake I made was ever thinking you changed. You are and always will be an ass."

"I could have made you happy."

"I doubt it. Everything you did was always to benefit yourself and that includes what went on in the bedroom. Honey, we need to go."

"Ok."

Hank put his left hand on Olivia's back as they turned to head into the restaurant. He knew Ed and Lorraine would be watching them from behind. They were going to the same restaurant. Hank and Olivia were taken to the party room, where both squads, Barba, Lucy, Noah, Olive, Daniel, Melinda, Judge Linden and others were.

"Congratulations, you two!"

"Thank you. Judge Linden."

"Hello, Lieutenant. I already put the paperwork in. I will have it sent to you for signature as soon as it's done."

"Thank you so much."

"I take it this is your husband?"

"Yes. This is Hank Voight. Hank, this is Judge Linden."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

Noah saw them and ran over.

"Hi, Noah."

"Hi."

"He's getting so big."

"Yes, he is."

Olivia wrote down her new address for Judge Linden.

"Here's my new address."

"Ok. Thank you. I'm sure I'll talk to you later."

"I'm sure you will. Thanks for coming."

"No problem."

Judge Linden went to talk to someone else and Noah ran off again as well. Hank wrapped his arms around Olivia from behind.

"I love you, Hank Voight."

"I love you too, Olivia Voight."

"I love the sound of that and pretty soon, Noah will be your son."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I. Pretty soon I'll be your boss."

"I know. I made arrangements for us to go on a honeymoon."

"Did you?"

"Yep. We're going to the Bahamas."

"Have I mentioned how much I love you lately?"

"I don't think you have."

Olivia turned around and put her arms around Hank as they started kissing.

"I love you."

"I love you too"

Then Fin came up to them as they kissed again.

"Hey!"

"Yes, Fin."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I know. I'll miss you too. For now, you're in charge."

"Yeah, I know."

"You'll be fine."

"I hope so."

Melinda came up to them.

"Olivia, congratulations."

"Thanks, Mel."

"This one is better for you."

"I know he is. I'm not sure what I was thinking when I started a relationship with Ed Tucker."

"We were all starting to worry about you. That's just not you."

"I know. I don't have to worry about that ever again. I'm where I should have been all along. I think I needed to make a mistake in order to realize what I was missing. Yes, Hank and I had been involved before but I wasn't sure I wanted to deal with the distance. Hank is really the only man I trust completely."

"Glad to hear it. I wish you the best of luck in your new job and hope you two are happy together."

"Thank you."

Melinda hugged Olivia and then they served dinner. They had dancing and cake and Hank and Olivia talked to everyone. Daniel hit it off well with his new grandma and with Noah. Ed and Lorraine knew everyone was in that room celebrating but they both kept their distance. Once the party broke up, Noah went home with Lucy, who was planning on staying with Noah in Chicago until Hank and Olivia returned from their honeymoon. They left early the next morning for the Bahamas, where they would spend the next week until they returned to Chicago to begin their future together as a family.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
